


I Forgot That You Existed

by MrsPotterDrEw



Series: Lover One Shots [1]
Category: High School Story (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Song: I Forgot That You Existed (Taylor Swift)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24850645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsPotterDrEw/pseuds/MrsPotterDrEw
Summary: Hermione and gang see the news that Principal Isa has finally been caught by the police.
Relationships: Michael Harrison/Main Character (High School Story: Original Trilogy)
Series: Lover One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797787
Kudos: 3





	I Forgot That You Existed

**Author's Note:**

> A set of 18 unrelated or related choices one-shots specifically all about Highschool Story inspired by Lover by Taylor Swift. 
> 
> I’ve been inspired so much by this album so I finally thought I would put thoughts and idea on paper and wrote this. Also, there is a severe lack of Highschool Story fanfiction so hopefully, I’ve done the characters justice. Sorry if this is badly written but otherwise I hope you enjoy this.

Hermione had the news on the TV in the background, while she did her homework in the living room. Her dad was in the kitchen, it was one of his rare nights off and he insisted on making dinner. Even though Hermione was happy to just have a Microwave meal with her dad.

He was adamant that they have a proper dinner, he counted it as daughter and father bonding, which was cute but annoying when he insisted on spending hours cooking, only for it to not meet his standards of perfection, even if Hermione said she loved her dads cooking, he never believed that he was as good a cook as her mother had been.

Just as she was finishing off her Algebra homework, Hermione heard Berry High be mentioned. She found the remote, raised the volume focusing on the news. Happy to focus on something other than Algebra, she looked at the news on the TV.

_“Breaking News, former Principal of Oliver M. Berry High School Ms Isa who was exposed as a fake by the students of the school and has been on the run from the police ever since then has been found and arrested,” Said the news broadcaster._

In the background, they were showing Isa being taken into the police station. She did not look anything like the stern Ice Queen dictator she had been when she was principal. Instead, she looked like a beaten woman, Hermione almost felt bad for her but then remembered what Isa had done to her beloved school and her friends. Watching the news, Hermione knew that this would be the topic of discussion tomorrow. She could already hear her phone vibrating on the table with her friends reacting to this news.

At lunch, the next day sitting next to Michael. Isa was all anyone was talking about. Maria was explaining what would happen to her if her case would go to court and would any of them have to testify. Not really listening, but enjoying having the conversation as background noise while Hermione read a book for her English class. A book she should’ve finished weeks ago but could not get into and now had a pop quiz on after lunch.

A nudge in the ribs from Emma, made her look up from the book. Glaring at Emma who just gave her a cheeky smile.

“Sorry, what was the question?” Apologetically she looked at Maria, hoping she would tell her what was asked.

With a laugh, Maria replied. “Caleb wanted to know if you remember when we chased Isa out of the school”.

“Of course I do, that was unforgettable,” Hermione said laughingly looking at Caleb.

“Honestly I had forgotten that women even existed,” Michael said, throwing an arm around Hermione’s shoulders and stealing one of her chips with his other hand. Seeing this Hermione narrowed her eyes, opening her mouth to shout at him. Before she could say anything Michael quickly kissed her.

What was meant to be a short and sweet peck on the lips, just so Michael could avoid getting shouted at, turned passionate. Hermione and Michael quickly forgetting that they were in public with an audience, in their friends who were awkwardly looking anywhere but at the couple kissing in front of them. Emma tired of waiting for the couple to remember they were in public, whacked Hermione on the head with her book to get them to stop making out.

“We all know that you are happy together but honestly, don’t make out in front of us at lunch.” Stated Emma giving Hermione her book back and winking at Michael who was giving her a death glare.

Getting the group back on topic Aiden said “I don’t think I’ll ever be able to forget that woman, she suspended me. Hell, if I ever forgot, my parents would remind me of that time I got suspended.”

The group laughed, Aiden’s strict parents would remind him of that, even after they had exposed Isa as a fraud, they still held getting suspended over his head. Just then the bell went and the group started to make their way to their next class. Principal Isa was forgotten as they went to class, laughing and joking with each other.


End file.
